Soul Eater: Resonance Of The Heart
by Zoe Senka
Summary: The world is at peace after the Kishin Asura's defeat, and Maka continues with her goal to transform Soul into a Death Sythe.But madness dwells within every soul, and soon Asura's heir will rise.  OCs NEEDED!
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY PEOPLE, I'M GOING TO NEED SOME OCS. SO IT WOULD REALLY HELP IF YOU COULD SEND THEM IN.**

**Characters I'm looking for are:**

**Meisters - 4 positions open.**

**Weapons - 4 positions open.**

**Witches - 3 positions open.**

Weapon/Meister Profile.

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Weapon Or Meister: (Detailed description of Weapon form)

(Note: You can submit pairs or a single character.)

Soul Resonance: (Description of appearance)

Soul Form:

Eyes:

Hair:

Clothing:

Personality: (Detail Description. Or your character will not be accepted.)

History: (Same as above.)

Other: (Anything else you want to add)

Witch Profile.

Name:

Age:

Eyes:

Hair:

Clothing:

Abilities:

Animal:

Personality: (Detailed. Or won't be accepted)

History: (Same as above)

Other: (Anything else you want to add)

**I'LL CHOOSE THE CHARACTERS I THINK ARE THE BEST. THE NUMBER OF OPEN POSITIONS MAY INCREASE, IT ALL DEPENDS ON HOW GOOD YOUR OCS ARE. I'LL ALSO USE SOME AS MINOR CHARACTERS, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU SHOULD BE ANY LESS CREATIVE. YOU NEVER KNOW, THEY MIGHT MAKE IT ONTO THE MAIN LIST.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HERE IS THE FIRST CHAPTER FOR MY SOUL EATER FAN FIC. HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

**THIS STORY WILL BE BASED ON THE ENGLISH ANIME. THAT MEANS I'LL BE USING THE ENGLISH TERMS LIKE 'REAPER' INSTEAD OF 'SHINIGAMI' AND 'WITCH HUNTER' INSTEAD OF 'DEMON HUNTER' ETC.**

Soul Eater.

A sound soul, dwells within a sound mind, and a sound body.

"Madness lives inside everyone. It is a curse and many choose to resist it. But even one wrong move and it could consume the entire world."  
>In a room with many platforms, all at different heights, a dark figure sitting in the middle of the room with a crystal ball glowing an eerie purple stared at a blurred image of Death City that shone inside.<br>The faint light from the orb lit the darkness enough to reveal two more figures drawn within the shadows.  
>"Is that the place, Boss?"<br>"Indeed it is. The Kishin may have been destroyed, but his madness has gathered in that city."  
>"Should I head over there now?"<br>"No. This is a job best left for an expert tracker. Viper!"  
>"Yesss, my masster," the second figure quietly hissed.<br>"I'll leave the Kishin to you. Do not fail me."

* * *

><p>The day was ending and the sky burned a mixture of red, orange and yellow as the sun set, drool dripping from its mouth as it was falling asleep.<br>"We're finally here, Hunter."  
>A boy stood at the top of the stairway that led to the Death Weapon Meister Academy with a girl right beside him. His brown scruffy hair ruffled in the gentle evening breeze as his baggy red t - shirt, and his black demin coat that was tied around the straps of his dark green army pants like a belt flapped around. The girl's hair, which was a dark auburn colour and styled like a boy's, blew lightly in her face. She brushed her bangs out of her sapphire eyes and looked up at the glorious building.<br>"Pretty soon we'll be students here," the girl smiled.  
>The boy glanced to her and blushed a little at the sight of her smile. Her smile was something he always adored. She had such a beautiful smile and he was delighted that it was something he saw often.<br>Feeling his gaze on her, she changed her view of the Academy to him.  
>The boy quickly looked away and tried to surpress the hot flush he felt on his cheeks, which only made him blush more.<br>As the wind started blowing harder the girl had to hold down her black mini skirt. The boy untied his coat and place it over her shoulders when he noticed she had started to shiver. She pulled it around herself, covering her little powder blue top that left her upper back exposed.  
>"Come on, we should really get going," the boy said.<br>"Yeah."  
>They both took one last look at the scene before desending the stairs.<p>

* * *

><p>It had been sixteen months since the Kishin Asura's destruction, and the people of Death City settled back into their normal routines.<br>Death Weapon Meister Academy stood tall and proud, watching over the city. Many students were outside enjoying the beautiful day. The sun was burning brightly as it laughed. It seemed to be a good day.  
>But one student in particular was not having a good day.<p>

Maka Albarn, the young Meister who defeated the Kishin and stopped the madness from consuming the world, was sitting at her desk with a postcard laying in front of her. Her grassy green eyes stared at the picture of the Eiffel Tower shining brightly in against a sky of blue and purple in sadness.  
>"Maka?"<br>Her eyes drifted to right, and rested on her most loyal and trusted friend, Soul.  
>His own amber eyes were flooded with concern, he never liked seeing his partner upset. "Are you okay?"<br>"I'll be fine," she replied. She lowered her head to hide her eyes beneath her sandy coloured bangs. "My mom was supposed to be visiting next week, but now she can't make it. She was suddenly called out to Paris and won't be able to come home for a while."  
>Soul sighed. There was nothing he could say or do to cheer her up, and he knew this. All he could do was hope she'll better soon.<p>

A young woman wandered along the corridors.  
>'Where could he be?' Worry was etched on her face as she searched for her Meister. 'Black Star, where are you?'<br>Instead of the blue haired 'big man', a pair of blonde haired girls came into her sights. One looked to be around her age and other other, a little younger.  
>"Liz. Patty."<br>"Oh hey, Tsubaki," Liz said.  
>"Have either of you seen Black Star?"<br>"Black Star's missing too? We've been looking for Kid all morning. He disappeared as soon as we got here."  
>Tsubaki's concern only grew. Whenever Kid went off on his own without telling the sisters, it was usually for something serious.<p>

Black Star was quietly meditating. It was part of his daily training routine. He wasn't able to defeat the Kishin sixteen months ago, and so, he had yet to achieve his goal and surpass God.  
>He stood in a world of a bright blue sky and fresh clean water.<br>"Black Star?"  
>Black Star was pulled out of his peaceful world and back into reality. He was standing on the roof of the academy overlooking the entire city.<br>"Training again?"  
>He turned and located the source of the voice.<br>"Hey, Kid. What's up?"  
>Kid had come from the Death Room. His father, Lord Death, had called for him to discuss some important matters, but Kid felt he should keep it to himself for now.<br>"It's been very quiet lately, hasn't it?"  
>"Too quiet if you ask me. I'm starting to get bored. I wish something would happen. A big star like me needs some action."<br>Kid smirked at his comment. After everything that happened with Arachnophobia and Asura, he half expected Black Star to take a break and relax. Any normal person would; but then again Black Star was far from normal.  
>"I'm sure you'll get some action soon enough."<p>

* * *

><p>"Argh, I am so bored," groaned a red haired girl.<br>She was sitting on a bench near a large fountain with sparkling blue water.  
>"We're not supposed to start at the academy for another week, but I don't think I wait that long." She started fidgeting and making whining noises. Sitting on the edge of the fountain was a boy with scruffy brown hair. "There she goes again. She just can't relax for a second," he quietly said to himself with a small smile.<br>"Hey, Caleb! How about we go ask if we can enrole today?" the girl called, waving her arm in the air to get his attention.  
>The boy rose to his feet and strolled over to her. "I don't think there's any point in doing so. The day is almost over," he said as sat down beside her. "You should learn to take it easy, Hunter. Remember what happened the last time you were impatient?"<br>"HEY! THAT WAS A LONG TIME AGO! YOU CAN'T KEEP BRINGING IT UP LIKE THAT!" she yelled as she waved both arms around in panic.  
>"But why would stop when I know how much it gets to you?" Caleb teased.<br>"You shouldn't do that. Don't you think I've suffered enough," she pouted in a cute and comical way.  
>"Yeah, you're right. I won't do it anymore."<br>Hunter dropped her eyes to her white sneakers. She fiddled with the tassles of her skirt. "About back then, I'm sorry."  
>Caleb burst out in a fit of laughter. "You just told me to stop mentioning it, and now you're bringing it up.<br>He felt her glaring at him. 'If looks could kill I'd probably be dead right now.'  
>"Listen, stop blaming yourself for what happened. I did what I did to protect you."<br>Hunter sighed and then jumped to her feet and flashed him a childish grin.  
>"Is there anywhere else you'd like to go?" asked Caleb.<br>"Yeah, I want to go see the academy again."

**PROBABLY NOT A VERY GOOD START, BUT IT WILL GET BETTER. I HAVE SOMETHING BIG I MIND.**

**PLEASE POST ME YOUR REVIEWS AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**


	3. Chapter 3

**ANOTHER CHAPTER UP. HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

Class had ended and the students were packing up to leave. Maka walked through the long corridors with Soul by her side. She seemed to be feeling a lot better than ealier that day. Evidence of this was the gleam in her eyes and her bright cheerful smile.  
>She and Soul had made plans to play basketball with their friends. Maka wasn't very good at playing, but she was slowly getting better with each game they had.<br>It had been a while since they were all together and they were looking forward to it. Even Crona.

* * *

><p>The pink haired boy stood at the entrance of the academy, waiting for Maka. He watched as the other students exited the building and made their way down the set of stairs.<br>Crona was more confident after the incident of Medusa's death, but he still had a lot of self - esteem issues thanks the constant bullying from his partner, Ragnarok.  
>"IT'S SO COOL!"<br>Crona looked to see a girl staring at the building in awe.  
>"I'M NEVER GOING TO GROW BORED WITH THIS SIGHT!"<br>'I've never seen her before.' He kept his eyes on her for a minute.  
>The girl noticed him looking at her and gave him a friendly wave.<br>Crona blushed and fixed his gaze to ground and gripped his right arm like he usually did. He started to panic slightly when she began walking towards him.  
>"Hey, what's up? You're a student here right?" she chirped, stopping in front of him.<br>"Uh... y - yeah."  
>"Cool. So what's it like?"<br>"W - well..."  
>The girl bent down to look him in the eyes. His eyes met her's and he saw that they were shining with kindness. She gave him a sincere smile and Crona realized her smile was similar to Maka's: Gentle and reassuring. Those features helped him ease up a little.<p>

"Hey Crona. Who's this? A friend of yours?" Maka appeared by Crona's side with Soul close behind.  
>"Crona? So that's your name, huh? It's nice to meet you."<br>The girl turned her attention to the two who had just arrived and held out her hand to shake. "Hi, my name's Hunter. I'm new here."  
>"I thought so. I've never seen you around before so I figured that was the case," Maka said as she shook the girl's hand. "Welcome to Death City. I'm Maka."<br>Hunter nodded in response.  
>"You've met Crona. And this is Soul." Maka indicated to the boy behind her.<br>"How's it going?" Soul greeted.  
>"So when did you arrive?" Maka asked.<br>"Yesterday. We're new students at the DWMA, although we don't officially start until next week."  
>"I'm guessing 'we' means you and your partner," Soul stated.<br>"Yeah," chuckled Hunter.  
>"Where is your partner anyway?"<br>"He wanted to look around the city. I wanted to come here. So we went our seperate ways. Don't worry, you'll meet him soon enough."  
>"Hey, Hunter." She turned to Maka. "We were planning to play basketball later. Would you like to join us?"<br>"I can really hang out with you?" she asked.  
>"Sure. Consider it a guesture of friendship," Soul grinned.<p>

* * *

><p>In the Death Room, a wide open area with a bright blue sky and odd looking clouds, the Grim Reaper, Lord Death, stood on a round plateau next to a large mirror.<br>"You wanted to see me, Lord Death?" asked a grey haired man with a large screw inserted through his head. His long white lab coat that was covered in stitched patterns trailed out behind him as he made his way towards the goofy masked man.  
>"Ah, Stein. Good of you to come. I have some important matters to discuss."<br>Stein heard the seriousness in Lord Death's voice.  
>"First thing's first..." the Reaper started. His tone then changed from serious to cheerful and excitment, and he bounced up and down as he continued.. "...my son is very close to becoming my successor. Some day soon he'll be ready to take over my position as the Guardian of this world."<br>Stein trusted Lord Death completely, but he doubted that Kid was prepared for such a role. Not yet anyway. But if Lord Death thought he was ready then maybe he was.  
>'It's not my place to question his judgement.'<br>"Now onto more pressing matters. Ever since the Kishin's destruction, the number of Kishin egg souls have dropped a considerable amount. And students who were sent to collect souls have reported not being able to find their targets. If things continue like this then it could spell disaster."  
>Lord Death was right. The calm before a storm was never a good thing and Stein knew this. "Do you know what's causing this incident?" he asked.<br>"As of this moment, I have no clue. The only option we have right now is futher investigastion. And I'd like you to get involved."  
>"I understand."<p>

* * *

><p>The day was ending, the sun had almost set and the last shimmer of burning red light was quickly fading away.<br>At the basketball court, Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty, Crona, and Hunter were all ready to head home.  
>"We'll see you later, Hunter," Maka waved.<br>"Bye, guys," she waved back.

As she walked through the dimly lit streets she thought about her newly made friends. 'I think I'm going to like it here.'  
>"There you are."<br>Hunter looked up at a boy in front of her.  
>"Caleb."<br>"Where have you been? I was worried about you."  
>"Sorry, I was with some people from the academy. They asked me to hang out with them. They're really nice, you should meet them."<br>"Sounds like you're fitting in already."  
>That was something they both had difficulty with. He and Hunter weren't very good at fitting in no matter how hard they tried, but this time was going to be different.<p>

"So what do you think of Hunter?" Maka asked her partner.  
>"She seems pretty cool."<br>"We still haven't met her partner yet. I wonder what he's like."  
>"If he's anything like Hunter then we'll have some interesting times ahead of us."<p>

As they made their way home, a dark figure with glowing red eyes watched them from the darkness, hissing quietly as they disappeared around a corner.

**I TRIED TO STICK WITH CHARACTER PERSONALITIES AS BEST AS I COULD. I HOPE I GOT THEM RIGHT. ANYWAY, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**


End file.
